Stargazing
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Ginny knew there was a reason why she always loved the stars. But she couldn't place out why. FemSlash.


**Title: **Stargazing

**Pairings: **Hermione/Ginny

**Summary: **Ginny knew there was a reason why she always loved the stars. But she couldn't place out why. FemSlash.

**Note: **First Hermione/Ginny fanfic! Might do more, enjoy!:)

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny called and Hermione heard her friend footsteps move towards her, but she had no intention of turning around. Not from the sheer embarrassment she had been in earlier.

Hermione buried her face deeper into her pillow. "Go away," She muffled. Ginny snorted and sat down on the bed, placing a hand on her back and Hermione couldn't help but shiver from the touch.

"You know I wouldn't," Her friend started and Hermione knew she was right. Ginny was stubborn, much like her. "Want to talk about it?"

Hermione raised her head a little, tears were streaming down her face and her brown hair was all puffy and her uniform all scrunched up. "Did you not hear Malfoy tormenting me earlier? Everyone in the whole School must know by now," And recurrently put her head back down again, this time Hermione had no more tears left to cry but the memory was still clear in her mind, haunting her like a nightmare.

"Hermione, it's Malfoy. He's an arrogant bastard if you must know." At this, Hermione couldn't help but snort in agreement. "And when he did the _Seksualnost _spell on you, it was cruel a cruel thing to do. Hermione, you're a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin and what do Gryffindors do to Slytherin's Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"But he did it in front of the whole school Ginny. How am I ever going to face Ron and Harry again? Or Neville and Luna?" Hermione retorted, ignoring Ginny's question. She already knew the answer to that.

"You're still the same person as you were ten minutes ago. If they are your friends they will support you thick and thin. It's what friends do," Ginny gave a slight smile. "If not, I will hex their asses of next time I see them," Hermione gave a little laugh at that and rolled over onto her back to face her friend. "Hi there," Ginny breathed.

Ginny then noticed how quickly Hermione had become to be a grown woman. Ginny always knew that her friend was always mature and more sensible than the rest, but in all her years that she has known Hermione; she hasn't realized just how beautiful she has become.

"You know what makes me feel better?" Hermione suddenly whispered, and she began fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"What?" Ginny asked, now curious.

"Looking at the stars,"

"Well then, let's go and look at the stars. No buts missy, not if it makes you feel better," Ginny threw a coat at Hermione and dragged her by the hand, pulling her out of the room behind her.

They both ignored the questions that were firing of from other students and both ignored the stares from the teachers as they made their way out onto the grounds to look up at the night sky that was shimmering with millions of tiny silver stars that looked like white dots on a black sheet of paper.

Ginny sighed happily as she sat down on the grass, putting her hands behind her head. With Hermione being a prefect, it certainly did have its advantages.

"It's beautiful," Hermione finally whispered as she sat down next to Ginny. Ginny didn't mind Hermione being so close to her. It felt almost peaceful.

"It is," Ginny agreed. The stars were indeed beautiful. Ginny was never much a stargazer, she never did fully appreciated the stars until now.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Hermione took her hand. Ginny didn't say anything, but wondered at the same time where this was going.

"So," Ginny said. "Seen any girls that you would like to date?" Hermione playfully swatted her on the arm and Ginny laughed.

Hermione gave a slight scowl. "Ginny look at me, who would want to fall in love with a muggle born know-it-all? Let alone, a woman!"

"You are beautiful Hermione. Don't be too hard on yourself," Ginny rolled on her side to face her friend. "Where is that bushy-haired girl that I have grown up with? And it still doesn't answer my question,"

Hermione bit her bottom lip before looking at the stars again.

Ginny eyebrows furrowed. "Is there something wrong?" Her friend gave a slight nod.

"When Draco did the spell on me, there was another thing that it showed. Only, I was the only one who could see it," Hermione began. "It showed who my soul mate was."

Ginny sat up right, eyes widening. "See! You won't be alone! Who is your soul mate Hermione?" She asked excitedly, her heart pounding hard that Ginny almost thought that she was going to have a heart-attack.

Hermione didn't say anything for a while and Ginny didn't pressure her. She knew Hermione would tell her who was her soul mate in her own time.

Without warning, Hermione sat up quickly and kissed Ginny on the lips. Ginny was taken back by surprise, but didn't move back. Liking the feeling of Hermione lips against hers and she sighed blissfully.

When Hermione pulled back, both girls were panting lightly for both seemed to have ran out of air.

"Me?" Ginny finally whispered. "I'm your soul mate?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny let out a low whistle.

"I...I have to think on that Hermione," She said, unsure of herself. "I need to think. Will you give me time?"

At this, Hermione took her hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"I will give you all the time in the world,"

Somehow or other, Ginny knew what her answer was going to be.


End file.
